


Interning is Hard Work

by BiffElderberry



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aftercare, Alcohol, Consensual Non-Consent, D/s, Drug Use, Drugged Sex, Genital Torture, M/M, Object Insertion, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 11:36:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14354658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiffElderberry/pseuds/BiffElderberry
Summary: “Is there alcohol in that?” Edith asked, disapproval coloring her voice.“A little,” Mr. Donovan chuckled, “Let the kid enjoy it, Edith, I’ll take care of him.” Camden couldn’t wait for Mr. Donovan to “take care of him.” He studied the drink for a moment, it was mixed something, knowing Mr. Donovan probably something sophisticated like a martini. There was something floating in the bottom of it. It looked like a white powder that hadn’t fully dissolved. Camden felt his heart rate racket up.





	Interning is Hard Work

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dirtiersocks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtiersocks/gifts).



> I am very serious about the tags and archive warning. Detailed spoilers in end author’s note. 
> 
> I was originally going to write the prompt for human/orc or one of the xeno prompts because those are really my jam, but I saw the prompt for businessman/office slut and just ran with it. Drugged sex is something I’ve been wanting to write so this was a good excuse for it. 
> 
> Also really sorry if AO3 fucked up and sent this to you before reveals. I posted it and something didn't look right. So I had to delete it and repost it. 
> 
> Anyways I hope you enjoy it!

Camden had every intention of following his father's advice to straighten up and fly right when he first got the internship at Holloway Industries. Well, atleast the fly right aspect of it, Camden never intended to do anything straight. But the point was, that Camden had every intention of being a good little intern -making coffee, and paying dues like the rest of them. 

 

He especially didn’t intend to be the office slut but that went right out the window when he met Mr. Donovan. He was tall, broad chested, and just starting to grey at the temples. The first time Camden saw him he felt his metaphorical panties drop. 

 

So Camden really shouldn’t have been surprised when he ended up under Mr. Donovan’s desk sucking his dick. Or the time after that in the supply closet with Mr. Donovan’s cock up his ass. Or the time after that when he ended up in Mr. Donovan’s penthouse tied to his bed. 

 

It was then that the finally decided to talk about what exactly they wanted out of this, things they were into, things they had always wanted to try. 

 

Which is why when Mr. Donovan asked Camden if he was planning to attend the office party that night with a saucy little wink, Camden immediately agreed. Mr. Donovan was planning something and Camden could definitely get on board with that. 

 

Camden leaned back in his swivel chair. He propped his feet up on the desk in front of him, not caring that his boots landed on a pile of paperwork. He grabbed a sucker from his top drawer and began working on it. He knew exactly what Mr. Donovan would see when he looked out of his office and Camden certainly wasn’t past working the man up a little. 

 

He idly wondered exactly what Mr. Donovan had planned. Camden wasn’t originally going to attend the office party. He was still 20, and he was sure one of the older secretaries would forbid him from drinking- which from what he understood was the only fun thing to do at an office party. 

 

He didn't think Mr. Donovan was going to parade him around in front of the co-workers for too long. No, whatever game Mr. Donovan was planning would start at the party and quickly go somewhere else. Maybe he was finally going to fuck Camden in his office and use the party as a convenient excuse to stay late enough to be alone? 

 

Camden was brought back to reality by someone clearing their throat. He rushed to pull his feet off his desk, knocking over the stack of paperwork in the process. He yanked the sucker out of his mouth, his lips making an obscene smacking noise. 

 

“Hello, Mr. Holloway,” He said a little breathless. He knew exactly how he looked, lips stained red from the cherry sucker, eyes wide and innocent, cheeks slightly red from the embarrassment of being caught with his feet on the desk. “What can I do for you?” Camden knew exactly what he would like to do for Mr. Holloway. Even though the other man was somewhere over 50 he was still hot as fuck. His hair had silvered but was still very present, and he just had this authority about him. 

 

Camden was mature enough to admit he probably had some daddy issues. 

 

“Is Donovan in his office?” Mr. Holloway asked, eyes raking over Camden. 

 

“Yes, he just got in,” Camden replied, his head tilted a little the side, his eyelashes fluttering slightly. He wasn’t above flirting with the head of the company. 

 

“Thank you,” Mr. Holloway responded, his eyes grazing over Camden’s lithe form one more time before turning away. Camden wasn’t sure if he imagined the blush or if he really had managed to turn Mr. Holloway on. 

 

Camden watched Mr. Holloway stride into Mr. Donovan’s office, not bothering to knock. Camden slowly brought the sucker back up to his mouth abscently sucking on it as he watched through the interoffice window. Mr. Holloway was reaming Mr. Donovan out about something, Camden couldn’t quite tell what, but he could hear the muffled shouting through the door. He could see Mr. Donovan shrinking in his chair, anger bubbling right below the surface. But Mr. Donovan wouldn’t shout back. He was too controlled for that, and too ambitious to not control himself. 

 

Camden wondered if he could get Mr. Donovan to take out his anger on his ass later. Their eyes met through the window. Camden smirked, hollowing his cheeks as he sucked obscenely on the sucker. His eyes drifted closed as he swallowed. He rolled his tongue around the head of the sucker, pretending it was Mr. Donovan’s cock in his mouth. 

 

When he looked up Mr. Donovan was no longer looking at him, but he did occasionally glance over. He pulled himself closer to his desk, so Mr. Holloway wouldn’t notice his erection. 

 

_ Mission Accomplished _ , Camden thought to himself before turning back to his desk. He sighed, staring at the dull paperwork he was supposed to be alphabetizing. He found his mind drifting towards the party. He wouldn’t have enough time to go home and change, which was a real shame. He would have liked to put on something to be a surprise for when Mr. Donovan got him out of his pants later that evening.

 

It was then that he remembered the amazon package shoved in the bottom of his bag. He had seen it that morning on his way to work and didn’t want to risk his roommate opening it. Quietly he grabbed his bag and headed to the bathroom. He had just the right surprise for later. 

 

\----

 

Camden was right about the party. It was boring as hell. Edith, Mr. Holloway’s secretary had admonished his one attempt at the open bar and gone on about introducing him to her granddaughter. Apparently she went to the same school as Camden and “just needed to meet a nice young man.” Which was awkward, Camden knew Amanda from the Queer Student Union and she wasn’t really looking for a man as it were. Besides Camden wasn’t the nice young man Edith thought he was. 

 

Finally Mr. Donovan found him, and slid a drink into his hand. 

 

“Is there alcohol in that?” Edith asked, disapproval coloring her voice.

 

“A little,” Mr. Donovan chuckled, “Let the kid enjoy it, Edith, I’ll take care of him.” Camden couldn’t wait for Mr. Donovan to “take care of him.” He studied the drink for a moment, it was mixed something, knowing Mr. Donovan probably something sophisticated like a martini. There was something floating in the bottom of it. It looked like a white powder that hadn’t fully dissolved. Camden felt his heart rate racket up. 

 

Camden threw back a healthy chug of the drink. Almost coughing as the alcohol burned his throat. 

 

Edith huffed, turning to go find one of the other secretaries to talk to, leaving Camden with Mr. Donovan. 

 

“Thanks,” Camden said. He took another deep sip of the martini. He hadn’t expected Mr. Donovan to try and enact this particular fantasy of his. 

 

“You looked like you needed saving,” Mr. Donovan replied, sipping at his own cocktail.

 

“What’s your safeword,” Mr. Donovan asked softly, stepping into Camden’s space.

 

“Pineapple,” Camden replied, just as softly.

 

“Good,” Mr. Donovan replied, “Do you think you can remember that?” 

 

Camden nodded, he could feel heat coiling in his stomach at the prospect of the rest of the evening. If anyone looked over at them they would know that something more than casual was about to happen. The fact that Mr. Donovan choose to start this here- it was riskier than Camden had ever imagined. 

 

“Then drink up,” Mr. Donovan ordered. Camden raised the glass to his lips, and sucked down the rest of the martini. He could feel tears prickling against his eyelids as the alcohol burned down his throat. 

 

“Let’s get you another one,” Mr. Donovan said, Camden could feel the warmth of his hand against the small of his back as Mr. Donovan walked him over to the bar. 

 

Camden was already feeling a bit floaty as Mr. Donovan ordered him another martini. The bartender eyed Camden, obviously wondering if he should ID him, but Mr. Donovan dropped a large bill in the tip jar. After that the bartender slid Camden the glass. 

 

Mr. Donovan kept Camden close as he walked around the room making small talk with all the other employees. Camden was slowly drifting off, between the alcohol and whatever Mr. Donovan had put in the first drink he found his mind was moving slowly. Thoughts were slurring together. Nothing anyone said was nearly as interesting as what Mr. Donovan had planned for them later. Camden just wanted everyone to go away so Mr. Donovan could take him. 

 

Mr. Donovan got him a third martini when Camden finished the one currently in his hand. He had a hard time holding it steady, but he could see more of the white powder slowly dissolving in it. He quickly took a sip, almost spilling half of it on himself in the process. 

 

“What is your safeword?” Mr. Donovan asked quietly. Camden had a hard time focusing on his words. His brain sluggishly processed Mr. Donovan’s question. Maybe more alcohol would clear his head. He tried to take a sip, but Mr. Donovan grabbed his glass first.

 

“No,” Camden whined softly. 

 

“Tell me your safeword and you can have it back,” Mr. Donovan said sternly. 

 

“Pineapple,” Camden slurred, his brain finally processing the question.

 

“Good,” Mr. Donovan said, “We should get out of here soon. Finish your drink.” Mr. Donovan started walking them towards the door. His arm was slung around Camden’s waist, helping to keep him steady as they walked. 

 

Camden tried to drink the rest of the drink as they walked, but it was hard. Mr. Donovan was moving so much faster than Camden could keep up with and he kept stumbling. 

 

“Donovan!” Someone said. Mr. Donovan froze, almost causing Camden to trip in his inebriated state. Camden took the opportunity to down the rest of the martini, before Mr. Donovan grabbed it out of his hand. 

 

“Mr. Holloway, hi,” Donovan greeted. He pulled Camden closer, holding him almost possessively. Camden didn’t mind. He leaned against the other man for support. Distatantly he could hear Mr. Donovan and Mr. Holloway talking, something about business. He but he couldn’t be bothered to care about it. 

 

“Camden? Camden?” Camden snapped out of his thought when Mr. Holloway snapped his fingers in front of his face. 

 

“Huh?” he slurred, before leaning back against Mr. Donovan. 

 

“He really can’t handle his liquor,” Mr. Donovan said, regretfully. “I promised Edith I’d keep an eye on him, but somehow he got drunker than I thought he would.” 

 

“Huh, kids these days, right? When I was his age my brothers gave me a barrow of their own concoction. I was sicker than a dog for a week,” Mr. Holloway laughed. “You’re going to call him a cab?” 

 

“Actually I was heading out myself, so I thought I’d just give him a ride home,” Mr. Donovan said. His hand was curled protectively around Camden’s hip. Camden almost groaned as he began rubbing small circles into his skin. 

 

“Good man,” Mr. Holloway replied. 

 

Mr. Donovan led Camden out of the conference room and back to the elevator. Camden could barely hold his eyes open, whatever Mr. Donovan had given him, made him unable to focus on anything. He was faintly aware of the dinging of the elevator arrive and Mr. Donovan leading him into it. 

 

The next thing Camden knew Mr. Donovan was pushing him against the wall of the elevator. He groaned as Mr. Donovan kissed him. It was messy and uncoordinated, as he could barely figure out how to move his body against the other man, but all he wanted was more.

 

He groaned as Mr. Donovan pushed him harder against the wall. He could feel Mr. Donovan’s hands against his body. He was vaguely aware of Mr. Donovan undoing the buttons of his shirt, but it didn’t fully hit Camden until he felt the silk of Mr. Donovan's tie against his bare chest. 

 

Next Mr. Donovan worked his pants open, Camden could barely hold himself up as Mr. Donovan worked him over. One hand propped him back, holding him steady as Mr. Donovan kissed his neck. 

 

“You dirty little slut,” Mr. Donovan hissed as his hand slid down the back of Camden’s pants. His fingers tugged at the plug Camden had slid into himself earlier. “You couldn’t wait to get my cock in you could you?” 

 

Camden groaned, shuddering as he twisted the plug in him. 

 

“You want this so bad, don’t you,” Mr. Donovan continued, pushing Camden’s pants down just enough to get a true grip on the plug. He ground his hips forward against Camden’s pressing his erection against the younger man. 

 

Camden whined as Mr. Donovan pulled the widest part of the plug out of his body, before shoving it back in.

 

The Elevator dinged, signally that they had made it to the 60th floor. Mr. Donovan grabbed Camden’s ass with both hands, hefting him up into his arms. Camden wrapped his arms around Mr. Donovan, trying to hold on as he was carried out of the elevator, but he wasn’t helping much, with his lack of muscle control. 

  
  


He let out a whimper as his back hit Mr. Donovan’s desk. His head lolled to the side, his eyes barely open. He felt like he was swimming through the haziness. He could feel Mr. Donovan spreading his legs but it was distant, like he wasn't really there. 

 

Camden gasped as Mr. Donovan smacked hip. 

 

"Stay with me," Mr. Donovan growled. Camden nodded, his eyes drifting closed again. They shot open again when Mr. Donovan grabbed the butt plug, twisting it a few times. 

 

"Please," Camden groaned. 

 

"Please what?" Mr. Donovan asked, pulling the plug back just enough for the widest part to stretch Camden's hole before sliding it back in. "Hmm? What is it that you want?" He pulled twisted the plug trying to hit Camden's prostate with it. "In what way are you in any position to make demands of me hmm?" 

 

"I-" Camden gasped, trying to find the words through the fog in his head. "I just want to make you happy." he groaned hips bucking as Mr. Donovan found his prostate. "Ah!"

 

"Roll over," Mr. Donovan ordered. Camden tried to obey but found he could barely move in any coordinated effort. Mr. Donovan had to help him, carefully positioning Camden so his still flaccid cock wasn't crushed between himself and the edge of the desk. 

 

"Do you want my cock?" Mr. Donovan asked. Camden could hear him unzipping his own pants finally. 

 

"Yes" he practically sobbed, his back arching. 

 

"Do you deserve my cock in that needy little hole of yours?" Mr. Donovan said, playing with the plug more. "Hmm? Maybe you should suck it first, like that damn lollipop you were teasing me with earlier? Maybe you don't deserve it at all."

 

"Please," Camden slurred, pushing his hips back, trying to rub his ass against Mr. Donovan's cock.

 

"You greedy little slut," Mr. Donovan hissed moving just out of Camden's reach. "Trying to force me to take you huh? Maybe I should make you work for it."

 

Camden groaned, there was so much he wanted to say if only he could get his words to work. 

 

"Would you like that huh? a chance to prove you deserve my cock?" Camden nodded, his head barely managing the motion. 

 

He heard Mr. Donovan open the top drawer of his desk and grab the lube he kept hidden there. Camden whimpered as Mr. Donovan pulled the plug from his ass. He felt so empty. He didn't like it. 

 

He could hear Mr. Donovan shuffling around behind him. He tensed as three fingers were shoved roughly in his ass checking to make sure he was still stretched enough. He heard Mr. Donovan pick up the phone, but he didn't know why, no one had called. 

 

Camden gasped as he felt something cold and plastic push against his hole. It was large and bulbous, stretching him wider than the plug had. He wiggled, trying to turn his head enough to see exactly what Mr. Donovan was putting in him. 

 

"Eyes forward, slut," Mr. Donovan ordered. Camden hastened to obey. He felt the widest part of the object push through the rest following easily. He clenched around it, groaning as his hole tightened around a narrow part. Mr. Donovan kept pushing it in. Camden could feel it curving inside of him, pushing against nerves he didn't know existed. 

 

"Ah!" He gasped, as another bulbous part hit his hole. Mr. Donovan pulled it back, until the first bulge was pulling at his rim. It was then that Camden realized that it was the desk phone Mr. Donovan was fucking him with. Mr. Donovan pushed it back in. 

 

He whimpered as Mr. Donovan thrust the phone in and out of his body. His back arching every time Mr. Donovan hit his prostate. 

 

"You like that huh?" Mr. Donovan hissed, "so desperate for cock anything will do. You don't even need my cock do you." 

 

"No," Camden groaned.

 

"What was that?" Mr. Donovan asked. 

 

"I need your cock, sir," Camden huffed, fighting through the fog in his brain to string the words together. He was panting heavily, body twitch with every thrust. 

 

He whimpered as Mr. Donovan slowly drew the phone out of his ass, leaving the thickest part to stretch his hole the longest. He dropped the phone on desk next to Camden's head. 

 

Camden almost screamed as Mr. Donovan finally pushed his cock in his ass, all the way to the hilt on the first thrust. 

 

"What do you say?" Mr. Donovan hissed in his ear. 

 

Camden tried to form words but couldn't fight through the haze. 

 

"You ungrateful little slut," Mr. Donovan growled, slamming his hips into Camden again and again, "Can't even say thank you after I give you everything you crave." 

 

Camden whimpered with every thrust, his body twitch. He clenched his hole around Mr. Donovan's cock, trying to keep himself as tight as he could. 

 

Distantly Camden heard the elevator ding. 

 

"Shit," Mr. Donovan breathed. "Camden, what's your safe word?" 

 

"Pineapple ," Camden groaned. 

 

“No matter what happens, if you need to use it, use it, and I will take care of you okay?” Mr. Donovan told him. 

 

Mr. Donovan's office was visible from the elevator and in his haste to get into Camden's ass Mr. Donovan hadn't bothered to even shut the door, much less close the blinds to the interoffice windows. He didn't have time to move the half passed out intern off his desk, or clean the phone before Mr. Holloway stepped out of the elevator. 

 

"Mr. Holloway," Mr. Donovan greeted as Mr. Holloway walked into his office. Mr. Donovan slowed his thrust, but still his hips stuttered into Camden. 

 

"Mr. Donovan, I didn't realize you were working late today," Mr. Holloway said, like it was everyday he walked in on his employee fucking his intern. 

 

"I was just giving Camden his performance review," Mr. Donovan replied, giving a sharp thrust of his hips. 

 

"Ah, reminds me of the olden days, back when we could give reviews solo. There was this one time with Edith-" 

 

"I could use some help sir, if you had anything you wanted to add," Mr. Donovan interrupted, not wanting to hear what his boss used to do with his secretary. "I've been so busy reaming his ass, I haven't had a chance to cover his obscene mouth." 

 

"I suppose I could add a few thoughts on that," Mr. Holloway replied, unzipping his fly and pulling out his dick. 

 

The next thing Camden knew Mr. Holloway had his hand through his hair. He pulled Camden’s head back, looking into his glazed over eyes. He tapped his flaccid dick against Camden's closed mouth.

 

"Open up, slut," Mr. Donovan ordered, smacking Camden's ass. 

 

Camden opened his mouth languidly, almost gagging when Mr. Holloway thrust his cock in. He swallowed, trying to force his throat to relax. He could feel tears pricking at his eyes. He looked up at Mr. Holloway, keeping his eyes wide and innocent. 

 

"Slut's crying," Mr. Holloway grunted, thrusting his cock hard down Camden's throat. 

 

Mr. Donovan didn't respond, but reached out to grab Camden's hand. He squeezed it gently, his hips slowing to a stop while he waited for the response. Camden squeezed his hand back. Mr. Donovan started pounding into him again. 

 

Camden forced himself to relax as he was pounded from both ends. The drugs certainly helped, but he was having a hard time syncing his breathing to Mr. Holloway’s thrusts. 

 

“You look so good with your mouth on my cock, boy,” Mr. Holloway growled. “It’s all I could think about since I saw you with that damn sucker earlier. Haven’t felt that eager since I was a youngin’ myself.” 

 

Camden groaned around the cock in his mouth. He still felt like he was swimming through the drugs and alcohol flowing through him. He was felt reduced down to a set of holes for these men to use and all he wanted was to make them happy. 

 

He arched his back, trying to push back against Mr. Donovan’s cock.

 

“Greedy little slut,” Mr. Donovan growled, “Is two cocks not enough for you?” He slammed his hips hard into Camden, balls slapping against the back of Camden’s legs. 

 

Camden gasped as Mr. Donovan smacked his ass. He felt his entire body tense at the blow, squeezing the cock in his ass hard. Mr. Donovan hit him again and again, peppering his ass and upper thighs with strikes. Camden could feel tears prickling at his eyes as pain and pleasure mingled through his body.

 

“You look so fuckable with tears in your eyes, boy,” Mr. Holloway grunted, tightening his grip in Camden’s hair. He pushed his cock in deep, down Camden’s throat, burying Camden’s nose in his pubes. He held the intern there, reveling in the feeling of Camden swallowing around his cock. He finally pulled back letting Camden gasp for air before thrusting in again. 

 

Camden moaned when he felt Mr. Donovan tense behind him. He squeezed his ass, trying to milk as much come as he could out of the other man. 

 

Mr. Donovan stood their panting, his cock still lodged in Camden’s ass. Camden whimpered when he pulled out, his hole clenching around nothing. 

 

“I don’t think he’s quite learned his lesson,” Mr. Hollow growled, never stopping his thrusting into Camden’s mouth, “I think I’ll take a turn reaming his ass out. Maybe I can fuck some sense into him.” 

 

Mr. Donovan froze, a hand possessively wrapped around Camden’s hip. Camden knew he wouldn’t be happy to share his ass, but what choice did he really have. Mr. Holloway was their boss. 

 

“Sure,” Mr. Donovan said finally a slight edge in his voice.

 

Mr. Holloway shoved his cock down Camden’s throat one last time, holding it there until Camden was practically choking around it before pulling out. 

 

“If this whole college thing doesn’t work out, you’d make a pretty fine whore,” Mr. Holloway commented. He stroked a thumb over Camden’s cheek. “You’ve got the face for it.” 

 

Camden lay there trying to catch his breath as Mr. Holloway walked around the desk. He was so relaxed he could barely keep his eyes open. Distantly he was aware of Mr. Donovan sitting on the desk, next to him, gently carding his fingers through his hair. 

 

“Ah!” Camden gasped as Mr. Holloway slammed into his hole. He set a fast pace pulling Camden’s hips back to his impaling him on his cock with each thrust. 

 

“Make it good, slut,” Mr. Donovan told him, a hit of caring in his voice. “You know you want his cock too.” He ran his hand down Camden’s face, cupping his cheek. 

 

Camden nuzzled into his hand, slowly sucking his finger when Mr. Donovan let one slip into his mouth. 

 

“Still so hungry for it,” Mr. Donovan chuckled softly, slipping a second finger into Camden’s mouth. Camden languidly rolled his tongue around the fingers. His eyes drifting closed. 

 

He shivered as Mr. Holloway pulled out. He could hear Mr. Holloway sit down in Mr. Donovan’s desk chair, the wheels squeaking as it shifted.

 

“Come here, slut,” He said, patting his lap. 

 

“I don’t know if he can do that, sir,” Mr. Donovan said. Camden tried to push himself off the desk but almost slipped as his legs wobbled beneath him. 

 

“Sure he can, he’s a young buck still, come’ere,” He grabbed Camden’s hips pulling him down into his lap.

 

“Ah!” Camden gasped as he fell onto Mr. Holloway’s cock. Mr. Holloway shifted him, lifting him slightly before dropping him back down onto his cock. 

 

Camden whimpered. From this position Mr. Holloway’s cock could go deeper than it had before. Mr. Holloway wrapped his arms around Camden’s torso, using his whole body to fuck into the intern. 

 

“Ah, ah, ah,” Camden panted as he was impaled time and time again. Mr. Holloway worked one of his hands up Camden’s torso and slipped three fingers into his mouth. 

 

“Need something in that filthy mouth of yours don’t you,” Mr. Holloway groaned. Camden licked his fingers. He could feel his own drool running down his face as he panted around the digits. 

 

Mr. Donovan was sitting on the desk in front of him, idly rubbing his cock through his pants. Camden swallowed, staring at the bulge. He was getting hard again, watching Camden ride Mr. Holloway. Camden was determined to make it the best damn show he could. 

 

He arched his back, moaning lewdly. His eyes were at half mast, barely able to hold them open through the haze. Mr. Holloway’s hand traveled lower grabbing Camden’s balls. 

 

“Ah,” He gasped, as Mr. Holloway squeezed them. He whimpered as the pain laced up his spine. Mr. Holloway let go of him, but barely gave Camden a reprieve. He smacked Camden’s balls, making him arch his back and call out. 

 

He felt Mr. Holloway tense beneath him. The man grabbed his balls again, giving a visious squeeze as he slammed in as deep as he could. Camden whimpered as he felt Mr. Holloway come. Mr. Holloway left Camden sitting on his dick, panting after his cock finished painting his insides. 

 

Camden barely had a reprieve however as Mr. Donovan pulled him off Mr. Holloway’s lap and drapped him across the desk again. He laid there for just a second as Mr. Donovan yanked his cock back out before thrusting into Camden’s abused hole. 

 

Camden whimpered on his thrust, his hole oversensative from the thorough fucking he’d already received. 

 

“Tighten up, slut,” Mr. Donovan hissed, smacking Camden’s ass again. Camden whimpered, trying to clench around the dick in his ass. 

 

“Well thank you for letting me sit in on your performance review,” Mr. Holloway said zipping his pants back up and heading towards the door. “Please make sure Camden makes it home safely, I expect to see him at work bright and early Monday morning.” 

 

“Will do,” Mr. Donovan grunted, not even pausing in his fucking. “Goodnight.” 

 

~~*~~

 

Camden groggily opened his eyes. He was in a bed much larger than his own. It was Mr. Donovan’s he was sure of it. He must have slept over the night before he decided, especially judging by how sore his ass was. 

 

“Hey,” Mr. Donovan greeted softly, walking in with a steaming mug of coffee. “How are you feeling?”

 

“My head hurts,” Camden whined, reaching for the coffee. “Thanks.” 

 

“I figured it might,” Mr. Donovan replied, crawling back into bed with the other man. 

 

“When did you get blackout curtains?” Camden asked, motioning to the window. “You didn’t have those last time.” 

 

“Hmm, about two days ago, around the time I started planning last night. I thought you might be a little hung over,” he admitted. He waited while Camden sat down his coffee before pulling him close, wrapping his arms around him. 

 

“What do you remember from last night?” Mr. Donovan asked. 

 

Camden frowned. “We went to the office party. You brought me a drink. There was something in there wasn’t there.” 

 

“Mmhmm,” Mr. Donovan replied, rubbing a soothing hand over Camden’s side. 

 

“I remember you practically carrying me to the elevator,” Camden continued. “But that’s it?” 

 

“Do you want me to fill in the blanks?” Mr. Donovan asked. 

 

“No,” Camden smiled, “That’s half the fun.” 

 

“True, but I need to get a new office chair,” Mr. Donovan chuckled. 

 

“Oh god, did we break it?” Camden asked, blushing. 

 

“No, but I don’t think it can ever be clean.” Mr. Donovan replied, kissing the back of Camden’s neck. He ran his hand down Camden’s side, coming to rest on his hip. He rubbed soothing circles there. 

 

“Ah,” Camden gasped softly, hips bucking. 

 

“Really?” Mr. Donovan asked. 

 

“Yea,” Camden replied, “If you want to.” He bit his lip, looking over at his lover. 

 

“I don’t think I could ever say no to you,” Mr. Donovan replied softly, kissing right below Camden’s ear. He moved his hand in, wrapping it gently around Camden’s cock. 

 

“You were such a good boy last night,” he said softly, jerking Camden’s cock. He squeezed it just hard enough to bring in an edge of pain that quickly had Camden whimpering. 

 

“I need more,” Camden practically sobbed, thrusting his hips back against Mr. Donovan’s hips. 

 

“Are you sure? Last night was quite rough,” Mr. Donovan said, letting go of Camden’s cock, to prod his hole. Camden hissed softly, but still pushed back against Mr. Donovan’s fingers. “Okay, one second,” he rolled over just enough to reach the lube in the side table drawer. He fumbled one handed, now wanting to let go of Camden as he poured some lube into his hand. 

 

Camden whimpered as he pushed two fingers into his hole, still loose from the night before. He quickly stretched him open, prodding his opening to ensure it wasn’t too sore for this. 

 

“Ah!” Camden gasped as Mr. Donovan finally sunk into him. He bucked his hips, impaling himself deeper onto his cock. Mr. Donovan wrapped his hand around Camden’s cock, stroking it in time with his thrust. 

 

“Please,” Camden whimpered, unsure which way to go both felt so good. His balls ached with the need to come, and his hole throbbed from the abuse the night before. Mr. Donovan held his cock just firm enough to hurt. Just enough that his mind couldn’t make head or tails of the pain or pleasure.

 

“You know the rule,” Mr. Donovan replied, nipping at Camden’s ear. He thrust languidly into his body, taking his time. Camden whimpered, flexing his hole around Mr. Donovan’s cock, trying to bring him off faster. His hips bucked, pushing the cock as deep as he could. 

 

Camden whimpered, shivers of pleasure running through him, making his toes curl. He could feel his balls draw up, his orgasm immodent. 

 

He groaned when Mr. Donovan pulled out and let go of his cock. 

 

“You were so good last night,” Mr. Donovan reminded him, “Don’t ruin it now.”

 

Camden nodded, biting his lip, he pushed his hips back against Mr. Donovan’s cock, pushing it into his body. He tensed around it, trying to bring Mr. Donovan off. 

 

“Much better,” Mr. Donovan replied, wrapping his hand around Camden’s cock again. “Remember your pleasure is secondary to mine.”

 

Camden nodded, trying to fight off his orgasm. 

 

“Fuck me, sir,” he said, “ I need your cock in me.” 

 

“You’re such a greedy slut,” Mr. Donovan chuckled darkly, snapping his hips against Camden’s.

 

“Ah!” Camden gasped, feeling himself tighten again. 

 

“Please sir,” he begged, “I need your come.” He practically sobbed, trying to fight off his orgasm. 

 

“I don’t know if you deserve it,” Mr. Donovan replied, snapping his hips sharply against Camden. “You’re so fucking loose.” 

 

“Use me,” Camden whimpered, “Use me, sir. I want to make you come.” He whined, trying to clench down on his cock. 

 

Finally he felt Mr. Donovan spill inside of him. He lay there panting waiting for him to finish his orgasm. Mr. Donovan languidly stroked his cock through the orgasm, keeping Camden right on edge himself.

 

“You may come,” Mr. Donovan told him softly kissing the back of his neck. 

 

“Thank you, Thank you, sir,” Camden sobbed, his orgasm washing over him. His back arched and his toes curled as he felt like a dam inside him burst. Mr. Donovan caught his spunk in his hand, wiping it onto the bed spread, before curling protectively around Camden.

 

“Better?” he asked, after Camden stopped trembling in his arms.

 

“Yea,” Camden sighed, snuggling in as close as he could. 

 

“Well, I’m thinking an early morning nap is in order, and then IHOP, what do you think?” 

 

“I like that plan,” Camden agreed, turning his head just enough to kiss the other man. He curled up in his arms and let sleep wash over him again. 

**Author's Note:**

> Consensual Non-Consent and Drugged Sex refer to the Dom slipping drugs into the sub’s drink at a party. Sub knows the drugs are there, and the situation is discussed (off screen) before hand. A third party is invited in while sub is drugged. Dom checks on sub multiple times to ensure sub can still safeword if needed.


End file.
